Pleasant Surprise
by Dolly7542
Summary: Clary is terrified about having a child. She keeps thinking she will mess up. What will happen when the decision is made for her? What will Jace think? What will life be like with a baby around? Multi-chapter.
1. Two Little Lines

**A/N. I do not own the mortal instruments. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I'm just borrowing her characters. This is my first fanfiction so please leave helpful reviews. R&R**

**P.S. I would like to thank my best friend Evelyn and my beta for helping me with the title, a few grammar mistakes, and giving me the courage to post this. Thanks a lot guys!**

* * *

A tear falls down my cheek as I peeked at the plastic stick in my hand. _Come on, Clary you're a Shadowhunter for the Angel's sake, _I think silently to myself, _get a hold of yourself. _That doesn't stop me from bawling like the helpless child I feel like. _I, Clary Fray, carrying a baby. _The thought makes a small smile slowly spread across my face. I think of the child that has been leaving a deep ache in my heart for weeks now.

_ My baby would have sparkling green eyes that noticed the smallest of details and Jace's soft blonde curls that formed around his head like a halo. Hopefully it would love to paint, draw, and sketch. It would be as skillful as it's father when it comes to Shadowhunting. _

I don't really care about the gender or if turns out anything like that. As long as it is my baby, I will give it the love and care it deserves.

It has been two months since the wedding and I have been craving a child but I'm too afraid to have one. The same thoughts have been set on replay in my mind, _what if I screw up and it turns out like Valentine or worse…Jonathon._

_ Now it was too late. The decision had been made for me. A sudden knock on the door echoed throughout the pristine bathroom, drawing me from my thoughts._

"Clary, you all right? You have been in there almost an hour crying," his smooth familiar voice is filled with concern_. _ _Jace. Crap, I don't want to see him right now. An hour? He's right, I do get lost in my thoughts sometimes. _" Clary," he says a bit louder this time.

"Oh, sorry Jace. Give me a sec," I respond quickly trying to sound casual as a wave of different emotions course through me. Joy, relief, fear, but most of all worry took over me. _How will he react?_

I hear the brass knob turn and toss the test into the wicker laundry basket behind me and through a shirt on it. Seconds later, two strong muscled arms wrapped around me from behind. I slump against him and breathe in his scent. I turn around in his embrace and place a chaste kiss on his lips which I had to stand on my toes to do. A minute later he broke off and took in my appearance.

My eyes are red and puffy from crying and my freckled cheeks have tear stains on them. My heartbeat quickens as he pulls me into a hug. He smirks when my skin erupts in goose bumps from his touch. After years of being together, he still has that effect on me.

I sob quietly, muffled by his chest. I grip his shirt into my fists. I have always loved the shirt; I got it for him one afternoon when coming home. It was in a shop window and I thought it would look great on him. It was just a plain white button up with sleeves he likes to roll up to his elbows but I like it.

I calm down after he starts lovingly caressing my long red hair that refused to be tamed. It had broken three of my combs when I was thirteen and to this day I only use hairbrushes. That didn't help much though.

"What's wrong, Clary?"he asks, his face etched in concern and worry.

"Jace, I need to tell you something," I tell him. He looks at me quizzically. "Maybe you should sit down," I add as a precaution while pointing to the black leather loveseat.

He takes a seat and motions for me to do the same. I sit beside him and lean against his lean muscular build. "Jace, you know I love you more than anything, right," I ask him. He pulls me flush against him and whispers into my ear.

"Of course, and I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and be there for you." I blush at his words that give me the strength I needed to tell him.

"J…Jace, I'm pr..pregnant," I stutter. He looks at me and smiles warmly and lovingly.

"I know," he confesses to my utter disbelief.

"What! How is that even possible," I ask incredulously. The smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"You didn't think you could hide that test from the greatest Shadowhunter of our generation or possibly any generation," he states, unbelievingly.

"Well no, but I thought I could at least hide it from you," I say while giggling.

"That hurts Clary," he remarks while holding a hand over his heart, a look of mock hurt on his face. His eyes suddenly go dark and his voice becomes low and husky. "You know, you can't get pregnant again," he whispers, his lips just brushing my ear, sending tingles down my spine. He then starts dragging me up the stairs. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Doctor's Appointment

A/N. Hey everyone, welcome back! You wouldn't believe the amount of research I had to do for this chapter. As always, I would like to thank my spectacular beta **mackenzie .smiley.9**, my best friend Evelyn, and my sister Samantha (Sam). I love you, guys!

P.S. I do not have scheduled times so I will get the next chapter to you when I can

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare still won't give up the rights to The Mortal Instruments so it belongs to her….for now. The only thing I own is what the characters say and do. **R&R**

* * *

I leap out of bed and rush to the nearest restroom just in time. I'm sixteen weeks pregnant and morning sickness sucks! The doctor says it should stop soon, though. Moments after I get to the toilet, Jace is right behind me. He holds my tangle-filled hair up and rubs my back in small soothing circles. After I finish, I start making my way back to my bed which right now, seems like the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Clary it's seven a.m. We have to be at the hospital at nine," he says groggily. He is used to waking up early but last night I was feeling ill, so he voluntarily stayed up with me until I felt better.

"Do we have to go?" I pout. He smirks and pulls me towards him. He gives me a quick hug and a peck on lips.

"Yes my love, I'm afraid we do. Besides," he places a callused hand on my miniature baby bump, "we might just find out the gender of our baby." I grin at his words and race to the bathroom.

I jump in the shower, turn it on, and clean myself with my favorite shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. When I'm done, I dry myself off and brush my unruly hair. I slip into a bright yellow sundress with matching ballet flats.

I walk out of the bathroom just as my phone rings from on top of the nightstand. I grab it and flip it open.

"Hi, sweetheart. How is everything going?" my mother's voice sounds from the other end.

"Everything's going great, mom. The morning sickness is a pain in the behind, though. We're actually about to go to the hospital for an ultrasound."

"That's nice to here. The morning sickness should go away soon. Why don't you call me back when you're finished with the ultrasound."

"Okay, mom. Bye, I love you."

"Bye, honey. I love you too. "

I hang up and sit on the edge I the bed. I remember how my mother was so excited about being a grandmother when we told her. Maryse was too.

My stomach rumbles signaling it was time to eat. I gaze down and pet my belly. "You're hungry aren't you," I whisper. I stand up and walk to the kitchen with one hand resting instinctively on my baby bump.

When I arrive, Jace is already there at the stove, cooking breakfast. My stomach loudly grumbled at the delicious smell of food. I sit on a stool at the counter as he loads up a plate and brings it to me. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice are set before me. I think I actually drool a little bit at the sight of it all.

I dig in gratefully and finishing a mere five minutes. A new record for me!  
Jace bursts out laughing. "I guess someone was starving."

"Hey, I'm eating for two here," I reply, pointing at my stomach.

"Touché," is all he says before making his own plate and sitting down beside me. He glances at the clock and his eyes go wide. Jace scarfs down his food and then puts both plates in the dishwasher. My husband grabs my hand and leads me towards our black sedan.

He drives off and ten minutes later we arrive at the hospital. We go into the familiar waiting room and sit down on a green couch. Precisely at nine o'clock, a nurse dressed in floral scrubs takes us to a room and directs me to lie down. She also gives me thirty-two fluid ounces of water and tells me to drink all of it. Jace stands right beside me and holds my hand. I down the water quickly and Jace throws the bottle into the trashcan.

Dr. Miller then comes in and greets us. He is tall, bald, old, and thin. Dr. Miller has done all of my ultrasounds. He has been really helpful so far and explains what is going on and what we should do very clearly.

"Hello, Clary. Shall we get started," he says in his usual cheery voice. He lifts my shirt just over my protruding belly. The old man then puts some really cold gel on my abdomen and moves the transducer over it.

Jace and I simultaneously gaze up at the screen and see the unmistakable shape of a baby. I didn't realize I was crying until Jace wipes the tears away. Damn hormones. My golden haired angel kisses me lovingly and then draws back to look at the screen again.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, you are having a baby girl and everything else seems to be normal," he announces.

A baby girl. _Thank the Angel. How wonderful but I better not let Izzy get a hold of her,_ I think silently to myself. Meeting Isabelle's cousin was proof that no child should be around Izzy. Jace hugs me tightly and then asks for a photo of the baby to show both of our families.

The doctor nods, hands me a paper towel to clean the gel off of me with, and sets off to make a photo copy. Five minutes later he returns and hands us both a copy. We leave the hospital and as soon as we step outside I call my mom. On the third ring she finally picks up.

"Hello, Clary. All finished up?" she asks.

"Yeah, mom. I have some news and it's nothing bad."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We're having a girl," I tell her as more tears of joy slide down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N. **I don't feel too well about that chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it and don't be shy to give me some constructive criticism!


	3. Emilia Rose Lightwood

**A/N.** Thank you everyone who bothered to leave a review. I really do appreciate it. This chapter called for over two hours of research and I am really excited for the reviews. I would like to thank my friend, Evelyn, for betaing this. R&R

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Psst...Psst!

Cassandra Clare: What!?

Me: Can I have the Mortal Instruments?

C.C.: Um…NO! Go away!

* * *

I sit down on the sofa and dig in to my pickle, peanut butter, and cheese sandwich. My cravings have become stranger with every month that goes by. After I take the first bite, I feel a dull ache in my lower abdomen and back. I ignore it and continue to devour the strangely delicious sandwich. I finish it up and walk over to the kitchen, wash the plate off, and stick it in the cabinet.

The pain returns and after about a minute and a half, it goes away. I start to get a bit unnerved. _What if something is wrong?_ I start thinking worriedly. I brush the thought away and go into the bedroom. I clean up what little mess I can find and spare a quick glance at the clock.

Jace has been gone for five hours because they got word of a demon nest in an abandoned factory at the Institute. I walk around our medium-sized apartment and search for anything that needs organizing. We had gotten this apartment because Jace and I decided that we needed a place where we could be alone and raise our child. It was a few blocks from the Institute so we always have visitors.

As if on cue, I hear a knock on the door. The dull ache returns, but this time it's more intense and I have to been over the table to relieve myself of some of the pain. I yell for whoever it is to come in and rest my head on the cold glass table.

Isabelle walks in with her straight, jet black hair bouncing around her. "Clary, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly when she sees me. The pain slowly subsides and I sit up in my chair.

"I don't know. I keep getting this weird pain in my lower abdomen. It's kind of like period cramps but each time it becomes worse," I say in a slightly frightened voice.

"Oh Clary, you ignorant red head. Those are called, "contractions." Didn't you do any research during these past nine months?"

"Well, no. I didn't," I admit, feeling very idiotic. "What do I do?"

"Okay, first you need to write down the length of each contraction and how much time occurs between them. When they are about three or four minutes apart and last about forty-five seconds to a minute, we need to go to the hospital.

I run to the end table, open the drawer, and pull out a piece of paper and a pen. I write down the time of my last contraction and about how long it was. I lie down on the couch with one knee propped up and wait. Four minutes later my next contraction occurs and lasts for about a minute. That means it's here was eight minutes between this one and my previous one.

I wait again and after a while of very painful contractions, it is time to go to the hospital. "Izzy, it's time to go. My contractions are three and a half minutes apart and last for fifty seconds," I get out as quickly as I can before waddling to the door. She takes me to the car she "borrowed" from Maryse. She opens the door and helps me inside. She wastes no time in getting in and buckling up. The beautiful Lightwood then drives like a maniac to the nearest hospital.

I flip my phone open and call Jace. His voicemail answers. I dial three more time and start to get angry. _Why the hell won't he pick up_, I scream in my head. I call Magnus and tell him that it's time for the baby to come and Jace won't answer his cell phone. Magnus' line is silent for a moment before he screams like a teenage girl and assures me he will get the gang together and be at the hospital as soon as possible.

We make it to the hospital and Isabelle grabs an abandoned wheelchair from inside because the contractions have become so horrible that I can't even walk. Izzy wheels me into the hospital and yells and the lady behind the desk.

"My friend is going into labor!" she screams. The woman registers the situation and calls in a nurse. The nurse is dressed in blue scrubs and has her hair up in a bun. She takes hold of the wheelchair and pushes me into a waiting room.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to stay here," the blonde nurse tells Izzy. Isabelle is very displeased with the news, but doesn't argue. The woman pushes me to a delivery room and calls in a doctor.

The doctor is short with a thick head of brown hair and tan skin. He looks fairly young to be a doctor. He rushes over to me and asks me to change into a hospital gown. I'm pushed to a bathroom to change. Within seconds I'm back in the room and am lying down on my back with my legs open. Dr. Brady, as his name tag states, gazes in between my legs and takes in the situation. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"The baby is coming...now," he declares with an accent I can't quite put my finger on.

"No, please, my husband isn't here yet," I plead, knowing that it wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm apologizing for the inconvenience, but I need you to start pushing." He sounds sincere, like he really is sorry Jace isn't here yet. I prepare myself for the pain I know for a fact is going to come. "Okay, on the count of three, I need you to push. One, two, three, push." I push with all my might. The pain is excruciating, unlike anything I have ever felt.

I suddenly hear someone racing down the hallway, coming closer to where I am. I let out a sigh of relief when I see who it is. Jace, dressed in scrubs, walks into the room and takes hold of my hand. I push again and squeeze Jace's hands until his knuckles are white. He peeks down at the situation below and his face goes white. He instantly looks back up to my face and gives me a reassuring smile.

I push twice more and hear a faint cry coming from where Dr. Brady is. I grin when I realize what it is. I feel tiny contractions and push the afterbirth out. I'm extremely tired at the point, but I have a goal to hold my baby before I go to sleep. The nurse takes the baby away to clean her up and after awhile, comes back in and hands her to me. Magnus, Alec, my mother, Maryse, Isabelle, and Simon come in. The boys look a bit uncomfortable when they see me, but turn happy when they notice the bundle in my arms.

Jace gives me a long, sweet kiss and takes the baby away from me. He gazes at the baby and a grin plasters itself onto his face. Our baby already has a head of Jace's fine, silky, blonde hair and when he brushes his fingers on her forehead, she opens her eyes. She has large, luminous, green eyes. She smiles faintly and drifts back to sleep in his arms. Izzy comes over to me and whispers in my ear. "What's her name?"

"Emilia, Emilia Rose Lightwood, but her nickname is Em," I announce to the crowd of people in a quiet voice before I fall asleep as well as my dream baby.


	4. Powder

**A/N.** Hey everyone! I managed to squeeze in some time to write this chapter. Not that happy with it, but I hope it will be good. I would like to thank **mackenzie. smiley.9 **for betaing R&R. I really appreciate it. Tell me what you think so far and I would like to read your opinion.

**Disclamer: I don't own the Mortal instruments. It belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare. The only thing I own is the plot and Em. **

* * *

I awake to the sound of my four month old baby, Em, crying from her bedroom down the hall. She has powerful lungs and can cry and scream for hours straight. I gently remove Jace's arm from my waist, get out of bed without waking him, and make my way to Em's room. When I arrive, my little blonde angel is sitting upright in her crib with her back supported by a blanket and crying her eyes out. "What's the matter, Angel?" I ask, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer from a four month old.

To my surprise she points to the window to the thunder storm outside. _What a smart kid, _I think to myself. I walk over to her and pick Em up out of the light pink crib. I hold her close to my chest with her head resting over my heart. While she listens to the constant beat of my heart, I close my eyes and softly sing the chorus of Taylor Swift's song, "Safe and Sound."

"Just close your eyes; the sun is going down." Em's emerald eyes flutter shut and I continue a bit more quietly. "You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light; you and I'll be safe and sound." By now, Em is fast asleep and the only audible sound is the thunder storm outside.

Jace suddenly walks into the room and stands behind me with his body flush against mine. I can't help the blush that covers my face. He wraps his muscled arms around Em and I. "Is she asleep?" he whispers. I nod my head and Jace takes her from me and sets her carefully back in the crib as if she were a fragile piece of glass. My angelic husband then pulls the quilt my mother made her up to her neck, but doesn't tuck her in because she usually moves around a lot when she sleeps.

He silently makes his way over to me and picks me up, ignoring my whispered protests. He takes us back to the master bedroom and shuts the door. It's only five a.m. according to the digital clock on the nightstand, but since we're Shadowhunters we usually wake up early. We get dressed and I head downstairs to cook breakfast.

A hand suddenly grabs mine and pulls me back. Jace pushes me into the kitchen wall with hunger in his eyes. He attacks my mouth with his soft lips and runs his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry which I immediately give. His tongue explores every crevice in my mouth as his hands wander along my body. We part for a moment just so I can remove his shirt from his toned body. I practically jump him as soon as the shirt is discarded on the kitchen floor.

I hear Em call for me, which is just very loud gibberish. I groan and give Jace his shirt while he pouts, saying something about being cock blocked. I whack his arm and go run to Em's room, knowing that if she wasn't taken care of Em will get fussy. I scoop up my little girl and smell something disgusting. A wicked smile plasters itself on my face as I call Jace into the room. "Jace, come here!"

"What is it?" He asks when he enters the room. I walk over to him and hand him Emilia.

"It's your turn, daddy," I say and walk out of the room with a smirk. Five minutes later, I hear Jace shout a string of profanities from inside Em's room. I walk in and double over in a fit of laughter. Jace is standing there; covered in baby powder.

"I'm glad you find this funny," he spats.

"What happened?" He didn't answer, but instead moved so I could see the culprit. Em had a bottle of baby powder in her hands and is diaperless. She has always hated having her diaper changed; which is the exact reason I made Jace do it. I can't even speak as I erupt into another fit of laughter. The next thing I know is that Jace has me pinned on floor with a bottle of baby powder in his hands.

"Don't you dare," I try to say as menacingly as I can, but my attempt fails. Instantly, I am covered head to toe in the white powder. I tackle Jace and grab the bottle from him. I coat any remaining untouched places in powder, then I scurry away from him; bottle still in hand. He grabs a second bottle from the shelf and we circle each other.

He makes the first move, but I duck out of the way and all of the powder ends up on a giggling Em. It doesn't seem to bother her, though. I throw a bunch of powder at Jace while he is distracted with Em. The door suddenly opens and in comes Isabelle. Did I forget to mention the lack of privacy in our apartment? "What the HELL is going on in here?" she yells, putting both hands on her hips. Em just lies upon her changing table giggling.

Izzy rolls her eyes and walks over to her godchild. She hurriedly puts Em in her diaper. Not another word is spoken as she takes our baby out the door.

Jace and I share a quick glance at each other before simultaneously bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.


	5. Picnic Fun

**A/N. **Hi everyone! Long time no see. I am truly sorry for the long wait but school has been killing me. School takes up eight hours of my day, homework another two (they give us a lot), and when I get home I am so tired. The only time I have to write is on the weekends if my parents don't make me do stuff. Anyway, once again I apologize. Please **R&R**! 3 (=

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Cassie refuses to give it up. The only thing I own Is plot and Em. **

"Wake up, mommy." My sweet little girl shakes me awake with surprising force. Groggily, I open my eyes and glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It is only three a.m.! Why did Em have to be such an early bird? I smile up at the toddler with long, curly blonde hair straddling my chest. Two years old already; it's amazing how time flies.

"Good morning, Em. Excited for today?" She nods her vigorously and scoots on top of her daddy who is curled up beside me. Jace looks so peaceful and young in his sleep. Though, Jace can't fool me. His eyes may still be closed, but I know better.

"Time to wake up, daddy." She does exactly what she did to me, to him. His eyes suddenly burst open as he jumps and tackles with speed only Jace could manage. He starts mercilessly tickling her. Em thrashes around and gives a full bellied, high-pitched laugh. "Stop it, daddy. Please!" She begs and pleads yet he does not relent.  
Finally, Jace gives in and kisses her cheeks which were now red. My heart swells at the sight in front of me. She is such a daddy's girl. Em gives him a big, sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek in return. He grins goofily as he stares down at her; his eyes full of a love that only a father could have for his baby girl.

Jace sits up and turns toward me. He leans in for a kiss which I back away from. He looks at me strangely. "I don't think that has ever happened before," he says disbelievingly.

"Don't forget, we have company," I reply; pointing at Em. Jace covers Em's eyes to which she protest. He once again leans in for a kiss in which this time, I do not protest.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lightwood." He smiles against my lips.

"Morning, Jace." I wrap my arms around his neck and rest them on his shoulders. I swear on the Angel, I love this man to death.

"Mommy!" Em yells for me. Oh, right... I forgot she was there. I remove my arms from their perch and take Jace's hand away from her eyes.

"There you are, Angel," I tell her as I rub my nose against hers. I pick her up and carry her out of the room to get her ready for today.

-()()()()-()()()()-()()()()-()()()()-

After everyone is cleaned, clothed, and fed; we make our way to a small cleared area for Shadowhunters to use for whatever purpose. It is just a clearing inside of a large forest. When we arrive I am stunned. It looks so mundane. The only thing that would come across as abnormal to mundane would have to be the Shadowhunters training in the far corner. We find an open patch of land and lay the blue checkered blanket down. I free Em from the restraints of her stroller and hand her to Jace so that I may unpack everything.

When that is done, I sit on Jace's lap and snuggle into him. He puts his arms around me and I place Em onto my lap. She is preoccupied with something in her hands. "What's in your hands, Em?" I ask her. Instead of telling me, she opens her hands to reveal a bright green grasshopper. The grasshopper leaps onto Em's nose and she doesn't even try to swat it away. In fact, she looks at me with a goofy grin on her face. She giggles and it jumps into the grass.

"Goodbye Mr. Grasshopper," She yells as she waves her hand in the general direction it went. I can't help but giggle at her. I can feel Jace's chest shake with his own silent laughter. Em suddenly jumps up and runs off to go find more I guess. Jace lies back, taking me with him. We lay in a comfortable silence as I search the clouds for pictures. I can hear Em's laughter in the distance._ What did I do to be granted with such an amazing family, I think silently. I have a sexy as hell husband who I love to death and beautiful baby girl that brightens up my day just by existing. Who must I thank?_

I awake to something tickling my face. _When did I fall asleep? _Never mind that. My eyes shot open and all I can see is green. Grasshoppers! I bolt right up and rid my face of the insects. I hear loud laughter and whip my head around to see the culprits. Jace hunched over laughing and Em is rolling in the grass. I run over and start tickling Em until she is in tears. Em hates being tickled. Jace is still hunched over when I finish with Em. I walk over to him and whack him as hard as I can on the back of his head. "Ow…what was that for?" He tries so hard to come across as innocent.

"You know what for," I scold. "Come on, it's almost sunset. We should head back." We gather up our things and load them into the bag we brought. I strap Em into her stroller with some difficulty. I swear she hates that thing. Jace carries the bag while push the stroller. We walk hand in hand back to the apartment as the beautiful sunset casts its soft light upon New York.


End file.
